Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $10$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? A C B 6 8 10
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 10$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{8}{10}$